


estamos medio despiertos (en un falso imperio)

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Post-Secret Empire, no hay nazis en este fic, sufro como tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Después de HYDRA, Steve desaparece una temporada.





	estamos medio despiertos (en un falso imperio)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitehard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/gifts).



> este es mi fic de "he leído media página de Legacy y no me he leído Secret Empire" así que todo es un poco de wiki y de que esta mañana me ha dado por ahí en el tren. 
> 
> lo siento, pido perdón a las víctimas, básicamente es un road trip con hologramas. (también he mirado mucho google maps)

Tras una primera parada en la colección del Renacimiento del museo Yager detiene la moto a las afueras del pantano de Emmons. A su lado Tony se apoya contra uno de los bancos habilitados para los turistas, “podría ser peor,” dice, “podría ser lloviendo.” Steve se muerde la réplica en parte porque en Nueva York _siempre_ está lloviendo y en parte porque por una vez la sonrisa no es amarga, sino divertida, y hacía años que Steve no veía _esa_ expresión. La acumulación de la diferencia de temperatura de la carretera a la humedad templada de la ciudad le golpea con fuerza, nota la respiración entrecortada y el cuello caliente y cuando Tony sonríe así es como un puñetazo contra su esternón. “Qué más planes hay para hoy,” cruza los brazos por encima del pecho y Steve sacude la cabeza. 

—Hay varias rutas de senderismo por aquí, pero todas están—  
—¿Llenas de gente?

Steve se encoge de hombros sin mirarle, sus dedos tantean la correa del reloj. Hacía años que no llevaba, con los guantes la correa aprieta contra el hueso de su muñeca y deja marcas rojizas en la piel. 

—Siento ser yo quien te comunique esto, pero eres famoso, Rogers. No tanto como yo, pero ey.

Se le escapa una sonrisa tensa, tiene el estómago cerrado, pero Tony no notaría eso. Tony no notaría nada, de hecho. Lo que tiene delante da una apariencia más joven y mucho menos dañada, no tiene nada que ver con la figura esquelética y llena de cables a la que se enfrentó la última vez que visitó el Complejo. “¿Podemos no hablar de eso?”

—Le quitas toda la diversión al asunto, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Y es que es tan fácil. Alarga la mano y en el momento en el que sus dedos pasan a través del holograma, del brazo de Tony, se queda mirando la luz que se quiebra durante unos segundos. “Steve,” dice. 

—¿Podemos no hablar de eso tampoco?

Y es tan fácil. Tony asiente, tenso, y Steve guarda el casco de la moto en el cajón trasero.

 

*

 

No es un reloj excesivamente grande, cosa que agradece. Tampoco tiene números, sólo engranajes diminutos en cuatro puntos clave del óvalo que resaltan de un azul cristalino. Las manillas apenas dejan escapar un sonido con el movimiento. Tiene sentido, Tony funcionaba— Tony _funciona_ en extremos, es sonidos estridentes para concentrarse o silencio absoluto, capaz de encerrarse en sí mismo y obviar conversaciones, personas enteras. Es un diseño con sentido. Estridente y funcional, como el propio Tony. 

Antes de salir, cuando se pone los guantes de la moto nota el peso templado del reloj contra su piel y piensa _allá vamos_ , incluso si no sabe muy bien dónde es _allá_. 

 

*

 

Evita las rutas más concurridas y hace trayectos excesivamente largos. Uno de los problemas de Steve, como Tony se encarga de repetirle constantemente, es que no sabe cuándo parar. Hay algo ahí de sartenes y cazos y finalmente se detiene en una estación de servicio cerca de Valley Mills, se quita el casco y estira las piernas. Hay un motel a treinta kilómetros y la muchacha del diner no le reconoce, por qué debería, pide un café aguado y unos huevos revueltos y afuera anochece más frío que templado. Sólo hay tres personas en el diner y las noticias resuenan en la sala, a la tercera mención de HYDRA, Steve deja el tenedor junto a su plato y se dedica a girar la taza de café entre los dedos. “¿Todo bien, cariño?” es una chica joven, le mira a través de unas pestañas larguísimas, obviamente falsas, tiene la piel curtida por el sol. 

Se obliga a sonreír, se pregunta cuántas veces lo hizo él también. El otro Steve. _Él._ Si era el tipo de cosa que sucedía: las palabras amables, las confidencias, los recuerdos. 

El servicio del diner es un cubículo sucio y donde la bombilla zumba y falla cada pocos segundos, para cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí le da igual el suelo encharcado y el hedor, el pecho le bombea a mil por hora y cierra el puño sobre el reloj hasta que la figura de Tony aparece a su lado. Se inclina sobre el lavabo y se echa agua fría sobre el cuello, sabe que si mira al espejo la piel estará roja del contacto contra sus uñas. Tony no dice nada, pero de nuevo Tony no dice nada nunca, no hasta que Steve comienza la conversación y puede predecir hacia dónde irá. Esconde las manos en los bolsillos y adquiere un tono artificial bajo la luz de los fluorescentes. 

 

*

 

Es Janet quien le habla de Tony, Janet quien le da el reloj y le habla de la nueva I.A. y de Riri Williams. La primera semana se niega a utilizarlo, pasa un tiempo escandalosamente largo y malsano junto a la camilla donde está conectado el cuerpo de Tony y repasando cintas de seguridad de la persona que ha estado ocupando su lugar durante los últimos meses. Tiene una idea aproximada de cómo se desencadenan los asuntos, tiene una idea aproximada de cómo piensa, porque piensa como Steve, porque _es_ Steve, todas las partes de él que son retorcidas y que ha aprendido a mantener bajo siete llaves y que se han moldeado de otra manera durante los últimos años.

 

*

 

En el motel tiene una habitación pequeña y una cama en la que se le salen los talones. Tony revisa cada rincón y mira por la ventana. “Tiene cierto encanto.” 

Steve se quita la camiseta y cuando se estira toda su espalda cruje. 

—Es una pocilga.  
—Es una pocilga —confirma Tony—, ¿no te has acostumbrado a cierto estilo de vida en los últimos años?  
—Después de los últimos meses una cama me parece un lujo. 

La mirada de Tony se detiene en él, en el contorno de los músculos de su cuello y se posa en su clavícula. “¿Quieres hablar de eso?” lo dice con desgana y sin apartar la vista de allí, puede trazar el recorrido a fuego. 

—No, realmente no. 

El colchón cede quejumbroso cuando se sienta en el borde, los muelles se clavan contra sus muslos. Ha comenzado a tomar las pistas físicas como guías. Sabe que debería dormir porque tiene náuseas, que si se mira al espejo tendrá los ojos rojos. Se frota el puente de la nariz y Tony mira con reproche desde la ventana. “¿No vas a preguntarme cuánto hace que no duermo?”

—Soy un software, Steve, puedo _decirte_ cuánto haces que no duermes. Podría preguntarte por cortesía, pero creo que ese nunca ha sido mi estilo.  
—No conmigo, al menos. 

Tony se ríe suave. Si cierra los ojos puede pretender que es una situación normal, hace años. Cualquier conferencia en San Francisco en la que ambos fingen que su mano no se detiene dos segundos más de lo normal en el brazo de Tony, que esa risa despreocupada es lo único en la habitación, el hotel, la ciudad y hace que a Steve le atraviese la columna algo eléctrico. “No, con nosotros siempre ha sido otra cosa.”

Lo deja expuesto allí, en la habitación diminuta y cerrada, y Steve se humedece los labios y se tumba boca arriba en el colchón. 

 

*

 

Lo primero que Steve le pregunta a la I.A. es cuánto recuerda. 

—Vas a tener que acotar eso. 

Y dios, no es sólo que tenga su apariencia, que se mueva como él, sino que habla y suena como Tony, tiene sus gestos y expresiones, le hace sentir tan frustrado y pequeño como el propio Tony Stark. 

—¿Desde cuándo tienes sus recuerdos? ¿Hasta cuándo?

Le dedica esa sonrisa ladeada llena de prepotencia. “Más que tú, eso seguro.”

Steve tiene una lista de cosas que debería conocer. En lo alto de la lista está Tony, todo lo que le ocurrió, todo lo que ocurrió con Carol. No está seguro de querer saberlo, pero nunca ha sido una persona que ceda ante la evidencia, así que cuando Tony, cuando la I.A. comienza a hablar de Rhodey le pide detalles, como una herida que no puedes dejar de rozar. 

—También deberías saber que todos los recuerdos son alterados.  
—Cómo.  
—Bueno, tengo— esta I.A. está configurada con mi memoria, pero siguen siendo representaciones, siempre pasan un filtro de interpretación, así que realmente todo lo que pueda decirte y que no haya grabado ha pasado por la representación mental previa de Tony Stark, así que teóricamente cualquier dato que pueda darte está, por defecto, corrupto. 

Son las tres de la mañana y Steve está cansado. 

—O podrías mentirme.  
—O podría mentirte —hay un segundo que podría ser de duda allí, si Steve no supiera mejor—, pero no estoy específicamente programado para ello, después de todo —señala el reloj en la muñeca de Steve— sólo tienes una pequeña porción de mí. 

 

*

 

Está a punto de estrellarse contra un camión que viene de frente cuando está llegando a Wilmington. Su idea había sido parar en el lago Pharaoh, al igual que Elizabethtown. Cuando vio los carteles pasó de largo y no es hasta que derrapa y está recuperando el aliento en el arcén que se fija en las indicaciones que anuncian los kilómetros que le separan del pequeño taller de Santa Claus que se da cuenta de que se ha desviado de la ruta. 

—Bueno, eso ha sido estúpido. Eh, ¿te interesa ahora cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir? —Tony está sentado a su lado en el arcén.  
—No llevo tanto tiempo conduciendo.  
—Esa no era la pregunta. Tampoco llevas el casco, pero eso más costumbre que otra cosa. 

Si pudiera tocar a Tony, le golpearía el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria, fingiendo que no está molesto, que su voz no se cuela en su cabeza y se repite y araña entre el resto de pensamientos recurrentes. 

Arrastra la moto hasta un lugar en el que no interrumpe el tráfico. Ni siquiera está herido, su pierna derecha se resiente un poco al caminar, el punto en el que ha cargado el peso y el impulso del frenazo, pero el resto está bien. Tony sigue sus pasos despacio. 

—Una de mis funciones es monitorizar tus signos vitales, sabes. Más allá de estar —señala a su alrededor, a sí mismo— aquí, así.  
—No me digas —revisa que esté todo en su mochila, encuentra una antigua tarjeta de llamada de los Vengadores en uno de los bolsillos pequeños y Tony se asoma por encima de su hombro.  
—Qué vintage por tu parte.

Cierra de golpe la cremallera de la mochila. “Ya sabes que soy un tipo chapado a la antigua.”

—Me gusta esto —Tony gesticula entre los dos, tan rápido que pierde forma física—, esta cosa de intentar desviar mi atención, es casi como si no te lo hubiera enseñado yo. 

Steve bufa, se deja caer más que se sienta en el suelo y apoya la frente contra las rodillas. “No es el momento, Tony.” 

—Bueno, no es que tenga muchas más cosas que hacer.

Al levantar la mirada, sólo ve la pernera de sus pantalones, unos mocasines excesivamente caros e impolutos y las briznas de hierba que se cuelan en la imagen. “Estaba pensando en dar un rodeo, pasar por la montaña Whiteface”, hunde los tacones de las botas en el barro. “Después de ver la ciudad.”

—Y el objetivo es…  
—Dar una vuelta.  
—Claro. 

Toma aire, de repente siente que le falta y nota el cansancio encima, de golpe. “Me gusta ver que todo sigue igual.” Nota la boca pastosa cuando lo dice, se le traba la última palabra y la masca despacio. _Igual_. Tony se agacha frente a él, le observa en cuclillas durante unos segundos. 

Si fuera Tony, le agarraría del brazo para incorporarse. 

—Estás hecho mierda, Rogers. 

Y a Steve se le escapa una carcajada. 

 

*

 

Acaba, claro, viendo el taller de Santa Claus y echando de menos a Sam. Compra una herradura de reno que es un imán y demasiado grande para ponerlo en cualquier parte y decide que se la regalará a Bucky, a Sharon o a la primera persona que vea cuando vuelva a la ciudad. El peso en la bolsa le ayuda a fingir que tiene intención de volver en un futuro cercano. 

Cuando comienza a atardecer, para en un bed & breakfast a cinco kilómetros de la ciudad. Pide una habitación doble sin pensarlo, se frota ausentemente la marca del reloj en la muñeca y no presta atención a la mirada que le dirige el tipo cuando no ve a nadie más esperando y distingue la moto aparcada en la puerta. 

Decide que es más tozudo que depresivo y reserva dos noches, dedica la primera a no dormir y no pensar en Tony. 

 

*

 

Hay apenas diez minutos de trayecto hasta el desfiladero de High Falls y en noviembre está prácticamente desierto. A las cinco de la mañana asume que no va a dormir, así que se mete en la ducha y deja que el agua le golpee con fuerza durante media hora hasta que se decide a salir, vestirse y coger la moto. 

Lleva algo de desayuno en una bolsa de papel y su estómago se cierra en el momento en que piensa siquiera en algo parecido a un café. A treinta y cinco minutos del aparcamiento hay un hueco rocoso y empinado, perfecto para sacar el cuaderno de bocetos y dibujar por primera vez en lo que parecen años. Hay dibujos antiguos que no mira, la última vez que los repasó probablemente fue— Es un cuaderno antiguo, la última vez que los repasó, Peter aún estaba en el equipo y él y Tony no habían destrozado lo poco que estaban construyendo. Así que dibuja a trazos irregulares, oxidado pero absorto en la tarea. 

Hacia media mañana, cuando tiene los dedos entumecidos y el vaho se acumula en bocanadas cortas frente a sus labios, se arma de valor para llamar de nuevo a Tony. Parece querer decir _ves_ , como si no hubiera sido su decisión. _Ves, te he traído, pero no te necesito._

—Si me hubieras hecho dar estos rodeos en mi forma física habríamos roto relación hace años —se inclina a mirar la cascada que se abre frente a ellos, sus brazos atraviesan la barandilla y Steve está a punto de decir _ten cuidado_. Tony parece advertirlo, porque se vuelve sonriendo con socarronería.  
—No es el tipo de viaje que habríamos hecho —aún tiene el cuaderno de bocetos sobre las rodillas.  
—De acuerdo, ilústrame entonces, ¿qué tipo de viaje habríamos hecho?

Steve gira el lapicero entre los dedos, tiene las manos heladas y algo peligroso en la punta de la lengua, y Tony le mira tan expectante que es difícil recordar que no es él. No es Tony, igual que Steve no era Steve. Así que qué peligro hay, en realidad. Como si fuera una instrucción directa, Tony se sienta a su lado en una de las rocas. Sólo se escucha la respiración entrecortada de Steve y la cascada de fondo, tiene las pulsaciones tan aceleradas que las nota retumbar hasta en las palmas de las manos. 

—No lo sé, Tony, en mi viaje ideal no salimos demasiado de la habitación. 

Piensa que le va a costar más, que la frase será entrecortada, que se arrepentirá de decirlo, pero en su lugar hay algo hueco en la boca de su estómago y los ojos tan secos que le arden. A su lado, Tony se inclina a mirar sus bocetos y aprieta los labios con fuerza. “Mi tipo de viaje, entonces.”

—Supongo —gruñe y cierra el cuaderno, Tony no se inmuta, pero de nuevo, no es Tony—. Quiero hacer la ruta. 

Piensa que Tony va a moverse, pero lo que ocurre es que Steve se levanta primero, que al incorporarse atraviesa la rodilla de Tony, y que Tony permanece demasiado callado y sentado en el suelo, así que Steve resopla y se lleva la mano al reloj y donde estaba Tony sólo hay un montón de rocas. 

 

*

 

A media tarde, Steve cae en coma en su habitación doble del bed & breakfast, que es enorme y está medio vacía y por qué tiene que ser tan absurdo, por qué le tiene que pesar _tanto_ esa ausencia. Despierta cerca de las once de la noche, cuando la cafetería ya ha cerrado y le duelen absolutamente todos los músculos. “Setenta y cuatro horas,” resuena en la habitación. Con la luz apagada, lo único que se ve es la silueta de Tony contra la ventana, irreal, falso. “Lo que llevabas sin dormir del tirón, quiero decir. Cincuenta y tres antes de eso. Sesenta y seis. No llegas a batir mi récord, pero, eh, es algo. Al menos ahora puedes intentar no estrellarte contra un camión o no caerte por un barranco”. 

Steve se incorpora en la cama, tapado hasta la cintura. Dobla las rodillas y las sábanas le raspan el empeine, la piel de los tobillos. No sabe si se ha vuelto demasiado exigente, o si simplemente ha alcanzado ese estado de irritabilidad en el que da igual qué haya a su alrededor, todo duele. Y Tony— Joder, Tony duele mucho. 

—En realidad no es _tu_ récord. 

Tony se vuelve hacia él y está furioso. 

—Son _mis_ memorias, Steve. Si no querías el puto reloj podías habérselo devuelto a Janet, pero no, querías… —sacude la cabeza y da un paso al frente— Qué, autocompadecerte, tener a alguien más jodido al lado con quien compararte.  
—No lo sé, Tony, lo mismo sólo quería tenerte a ti. 

Se arrepiente nada más decirlo, porque el rostro de Tony pasa de furioso a algo blanco y hermético y Steve baja la cabeza antes de poder mirarle a los ojos, porque siempre ha tenido todo ahí, siempre ha sido capaz de leerle y ahora mismo— ahora mismo está exhausto y le arden los músculos y no puede lidiar con más _copias._

Apaga la I.A. y se tiende de nuevo en la cama. 

 

*

 

A la mañana siguiente, compra un mapa y traza varias rutas. Hay un móvil en su mochila que lleva cuatro días apagado, cuando lo enciende hay cuarenta y cinco llamadas perdidas y cerca de veinte mensajes nuevos. Comprueba que no ha habido ninguna hecatombe nuclear, nadie más ha muerto, no hay ninguna emergencia para la que salir corriendo. Lo apaga de nuevo y lo echa al fondo de la mochila. 

Respira hondo, ambas manos sobre el asiento de la moto, antes de desatar el cierre del reloj. Sus dedos se quedan encima unos segundos,saboreando el vértigo que se asienta de repente en la boca de su estómago. Respira hondo, ojos cerrados, y ata el cierre de nuevo. Se frota las marcas que la correa deja en la muñeca con dedos entumecidos, el peso del reloj es el justo para quitarle el vértigo. Se pone el casco y continúa la ruta hacia Vermont.


End file.
